La chica que rompió su corazón
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Cuando tienes un corazón sincero... siempre das todo, hasta tu felicidad. One-shot


Este es un One-shot, que me inspire de así… nada más me salió del cráneo x3 espero que lo disfruten…

Los personajes de TLofZ son propiedad de nintendo… La trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>La chica que rompió su corazón.<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa chica no siempre fue así, solía ser tan cálida como la primavera, fresca como el verano… pero de un de repente se volvió sin vida como el otoño y fría como el invierno. ¿Por qué? Ella había hecho algo que ni siquiera se perdonaría así misma… algo que no solía ser de ella… "inaudito" "estúpida" "tonta" "descarada" "egocéntrica" fueron sus palabras.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo había empezado por un incontrolable momento de debilidad de Zelda…<p>

La chica antes estaba enamorada de alguien, había entregado su corazón… ella no tenia ojos para nadie más, pero diversos factores… le hacían imposible ese amor. De repente se encontró con Link… un muchacho alto, guapo, carismático… perfecto…

El chico se enamoro de ella… era de las chicas que no le importaba el físico de otros… de verdad prefería sinceramente los sentimientos de los hombres… que adoraba hacer cosas que los chicos hacían… eso fue lo que más le agrado y por más bella que fuera, no era vacía ni buscaba solo aprovecharse de lo que tuviesen los chicos.

Pero esa chica tenía dueño…

El cayo totalmente enamorado por la chica, sin embargo la chica no se daba cuenta.

El otro joven del que ella estaba enamorada no podía estar con ella, no podían estar juntos. La chica sintió como su corazón se hacía trizas…

Link, el rubio, aprovecho que ella había cortado con su novio, ella solo se encariñaba con el conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Zelda, la chica castaña quiso olvidarse de él… del hombre que la desesperaba… que la hacía sentirse tan bien… Link, estaría dispuesto a amarla y ella a olvidar al otro para enamorarse sinceramente de Link.

Pero algo no había salido bien.

Por más dulce que fuese, por más amable y cálido que fuera Link, Zelda aun sentía cosas por el otro joven.

Pasaba el tiempo… la chica que aun sentía cosas por el otro joven no podía dejarlo y regreso con su antiguo dueño…

Link quien por un corto tiempo se había alejado de Zelda, cuando regreso se había enterado de eso…

-No puedes ser mas el dueño de mi corazón porque mi corazón no está contigo – la chica se sentía mal… sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

-¿Zelda de que hablas? – se preocupo el joven.

-No puedo decirte que te amo, si no es sinceramente…

-… - quedo callado.

Sabía que siempre iba a ser así, por más que se esforzara por una chica…. Jamás conseguiría lo que él deseaba… que lo amaran. No por ser guapo… no exteriormente, si no por dentro…

La chica se dio cuenta que había actuado como todas aquellas vacías… que hacían mal… que lastimaban… egoísta.

Ella quería hacer creer al joven rubio que si había chicas, como ella, señalaba…

-No… por más que lo intento… siempre son todas las vacías… y tú… no me amas.

A costa de su felicidad… dejo al otro chico para complacer a Link… quien había sufrido ya, ella no permitiría que le causara más dolor, menos por su estupidez.

-Hare lo que sea para que seas feliz… permíteme amarte como es debido…

El muchacho levanto la vista… ¿era de verdad?

-voy enserio… te prometo que te amare… te cuidare… no te defraudare… dame una última oportunidad… -le miraba con esperanza – sí bien te he hecho daño, te pido de corazón que me perdones… no lo merezco pero te lo pido por favor.

-Sabes la respuesta… Te amo, chicas como tú no hay… solo fue un tropiezo Zelda…

El chico la abrazo, aunque este estuviese triste.

-estas llorando Link… de verdad soy de lo peor… no merezco…

-Shh… - el muchacho pone un dedo delicadamente sobre su boca – lo mereces… me has hecho feliz también Zelda.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminan… empieza a llorar un poco sobre el pecho del chico.

-Lo lamento… lo lamento mucho Link – decía entre sollozo.

La chica rompió su felicidad… por el amigo que tenia… su prioridad eran sus amigos… el haberle hecho daño a Link… y que el otro no entendiera… porque de igual forma… nadie pertenece a nadie, todos somos libres de elegir… si queremos amar a alguien o no.

Todo lo que hizo provoco que su amable y cálido corazón se volviera triste… solo para el joven rubio seria lo contrario, claro… todo sería diferente…

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les haya parecido un buen one-shot… mi cabeza enserio dio vueltas con esto…<p>

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
